


Tuck Me In

by bloodwrites



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Chipped Spike, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Soulless Spike, Xander's Basement, circa season 4, fan-flashworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodwrites/pseuds/bloodwrites
Summary: Sex with Spike would probably be like sex with Faith. Thrilling, and scary. But, considering the chip, probably safer.
Relationships: Xander Harris/Spike
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Tuck Me In

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'yesterday' on [Fan-Flashworks](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/).

"So," Xander says. "Should we talk about yesterday?"

Spike flips the channels on the TV remote, punctuates the clicks of the button with his speech. "Yesterday. Bored shitless. Bored shitless. Passions. Bored shitless."

"Spiked your blood with booze. _Kissed me_."

Spike looks up. "Wait."

"Yeah."

The remote tumbles to the floor. "I bloody did not."

"You bloody did too."

"Huh." Spike retrieves the remote, resumes clicking. "Did you like it?"

"Well, I didn't punch you in your stupid face." Xander sighs. He collapses onto the end of his bed. "So. Talk."

Spike keeps clicking. "I was pissed. Don't remember a thing."

" _I_ remember. Vividly."

Spike looks up, switches the television off, drops the remote. "Oh yeah? Memorable, was it?"

Xander almost chokes. He hasn't been able to get the kiss out of his mind since. "Um."

Spike gets out of his chair, rises to his feet. There's a little of the predator in him—who is Xander kidding, there's a lot—and he stalks, slowly, step by step, toward the bed. "You _liked_ it." His lip curls, and there's a pronounced swagger in his step. "You fucking _loved_ it, didn't you. Want _more_ , don't you. Get a little _Big Bad_ in ya."

Xander tries to scramble backward, instead he ends up flat on his back on the bed, with Spike crawling up over him. "Wait, what? No. No _in_ , nothing's going _in_ anyone."

Spike bites his lower lip. "Aww, come on pet. Bet you'd squeal like a pig when I f—"

Xander shuts him up the only way he can. He kisses him.

Sex with Spike would probably be like sex with Faith. Thrilling, and scary. But, considering the chip, probably safer.

"Oh yeah," Spike says, pulling away. "You want it _bad_."

Xander grabs Spike by the shoulders and rolls them both over, and he comes down on top of the vampire. "Shut _up_ ," he hisses, and bites at Spike's lips. " _You_ wanted it yesterday." He stops biting, switches to soft, wet kisses. "And I think you want it now."

Then he pulls away. Rolls off of Spike, and he sits up, grabs Spike's arm, pulls him up as well. "That's what I wanted to talk about."

"Shagging," Spike says.

" _No_. There will be no shagging of any kind."

"Snogging, then."

" **NO**. Wait, what's snogging?"

Spike puts his hand on the back of Xander's neck, and he pulls him close. Xander opens up. He lets Spike lick into his mouth, suck on his tongue. 

Spike makes a sound that's like a nasal purr, gleeful, grinning. "This is snogging," he says, then throws himself back into it.

Spike kisses like he fights, with a kind of joy, with no fear and great enthusiasm. With words, pulling back to throw insults, and quips, and challenges.

He holds Xander's head in his hands, gentler than Xander expects, but he's all teeth and lips and biting and spit that tastes coppery and Xander should be grossed out, but he's not.

"Could do this all day," Spike says, getting his knees beneath him, getting some height, straddling Xander's lap, and grinding. "Ever come from kissing? It's a rush."

Xander almost swallows his tongue, Spike, grinding his ass down on Xander's swollen cock and threatening to make him come in his pants like he's thirteen again. "If I do, it'll be from you dry humping me into oblivion."

Spike settles. Stops grinding. Slows the kiss. Softens it. "Let me make you come," he breathes, against Xander's lips. "No humping. I promise."

Still, there's the pressure of Spike's ass against his dick, Spike's hard cock against his belly.

Spike punctuates his kisses with words. "Pet," he says. "You're so soft, and warm, pet." Moans, licks at Xander's mouth, slides his tongue inside. "I'd like to be tucked up inside you. "

Xander moans into Spike's mouth, and his hips twitch up.

"Uh uh, luv. No humping, remember. It's against the rules."

Xander whines, his face tipped up for more kisses.

"Maybe you wanna be tucked up in me?" Spike croons. "I'm cold comfort, but, hmmm, I'll hold you nice and tight—"

Xander grunts, the urge to thrust, to throw Spike down and rub against him, almost impossible to resist.

"Shh, pet." Spike circumnavigates Xander's lips with his tongue. "Let me in," he whispers, dropping kisses at the corner of Xander's mouth. "And I'll let you in. Tuck you in, hold you tight."

"Oh, fuck," Xander says, kissing Spike hard. Rolls them forward, comes down with Spike's thighs around his hips. "Yeah," he grunts. "Let me in." Rolls his hips. "Let me the fuck in."

Spike tips his head back, moans as Xander's mouth moves to his throat. "No shagging. Not allowed. Your rules."

Xander rocks his hips. "Fuck my rules, Spike." Thrusts against the vampire, bites down at the base of his throat.

Maybe it's the bite. Maybe it's a vampire thing. Spike growls and his legs wrap around Xander's hips and he pushes up to meet Xander's thrusts.

Xander doesn't know who comes first. Maybe it happens all at once, both of them at the same time. Whichever it is, they're both crying out, shuddering, twitching, and there's a wet mess spreading between them.

Spike shoves him off. "You're heavy," he says.

"Big Bad can't handle it?"

Spike gives him a look. "I can handle anything you throw at me, pet."

Xander grins and flops onto his back.

"Gonna tell me about yesterday?"

Xander shrugs. "We snogged. Wasn't like _that_."

"No happy ending?"

Xander snorts. "You fell asleep."

"Pity."


End file.
